


picture perfect

by toomoon (jjjat3am)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/toomoon
Summary: “Hyung, how did you manage it?” Keonhee whispered, his eyes wide, tone almost reverent. “How did you get him to hug you like that?”or,Youngjo is woken up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 13
Kudos: 299





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for Lynne! Happy birthday!! Thank you for all the hard work translating that you do and thank you for consistently being the brightest spot in this fandom. I love you a lot, here's some soft Seojo.

Youngjo woke up to someone insistently prodding at his shoulder. It was dark in his room, the streetlights coming in through his window blinds just barely enough to illuminate Seoho’s figure next to his bed. 

“Wake up, wake up,” Seoho muttered while still insistently jabbing at Youngjo’s poor abused shoulder. Youngjo’s immediate reaction was to worry.

“What happened?” he whispered, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. “Is someone hurt?”

“No, everything is fine,” Seoho muttered back. “Will you budge over? I’m coming in.”

Surprised, Youngjo let himself be pushed to the very edge of the bed as Seoho climbed under his covers. He hardly dared to breathe so he wouldn’t spook Seoho, who was settling in next to him, muttering under his breath about Youngjo’s boney elbows.

The single room was one of the rare privileges that Youngjo had as the eldest in ONEUS. It was originally intended to be for a manager, but their manager preferred living on his own and the six of them could mostly be trusted to look after themselves, so the room was delegated to him. It wasn’t much, just a single bed and a dresser, and a desk with his laptop and his sound recording equipment, which meant the room also doubled as his studio.

Most of the time, he didn’t actually sleep alone. His open-door policy meant that he often woke up in the middle of the night, sneakily tucked under Keonhee’s chin or almost pushed out of bed by Dongju and his plush animals. Hwanwoong fell asleep on his bed and couldn’t be woken up, or Geonhak was exiled from the main bedroom for snoring particularly loudly. 

Everyone would come, but not Seoho. Never Seoho, who was so skittish about receiving affection, who’d made dodging hugs into an Olympic level sport. Seoho, who was currently making sure his head was resting properly on Youngjo’s arm, lying close enough that his shins were tucked up against Youngjo’s knees.

After a moment of gathering his courage, Youngjo put his other arm around Seoho’s torso, almost expecting him to bolt. Instead, Seoho slid even closer and tucked his cold nose into Youngjo’s neck, making a soft snuffling sound.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Youngjo said softly, “but what brought this on?”

Seoho grumbled under his breath, tensing under his hands. Youngjo told himself that he shouldn’t be too disappointed when he pulled away.

“Dumb hyung,” Seoho said after a moment, “I just missed you, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Youngjo said and had to blink furiously at the wall for a couple of minutes because if Seoho knew he was crying, he’d most definitely run.

Where one of the others would naturally put their arm around Youngjo and hug him closer, Seoho kept his hands folded up in front of him, palms resting on Youngjo’s chest, fingers tapping in an even pattern. It took him a little while to realize Seoho was tapping out his heartbeat.

Slowly, his fingers stopped moving and his body went slack. Carefully, Youngjo drew him closer so he could hold him more comfortably. Seoho didn’t wake up. Youngjo stayed awake for a little while longer, listening to his soft breathing and Geonhak’s snoring from the other room before he fell asleep too.

*

Youngjo woke to whispers. 

“Hyung, get your big head out of the way, I can’t get a good angle on the picture,” Hwanwoong hissed under his breath.

“I don’t have a big head,” Keonhee grumbled but he’d moved away judging by the sounds of shifting fabric and footsteps. 

“Do you think they’d wake up if I put the Seoho doll on top of them? That’d be cute,” Dongju whispered as Hwanwoong’s phone camera clicked away.

“Seoho doll smells like beef stew,” Keonhee whispered back. “Of course they’re going to wake up.”

Seoho was still sleeping, sprawled out across Youngjo’s chest like a heavy blanket. They’d somehow shifted during the night and Youngjo ended up on his back, Seoho lying on top of him, with his nose tucked into Youngjo’s neck. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, too hot and wet, where Seoho was drooling on him, but Youngjo would have happily stayed lying like that forever. But Seoho was starting to stir, probably woken up by the increasingly loud argument happening next to them.

“What if I started a vlive?” Hwanwoong suggested, at which point Youngjo decided that enough was enough. He opened his eyes and the maknaes all jumped back with barely muted screams.

“Good morning,” Youngjo whispered, smiling into the camera, in case Hwanwoong was actually still recording.

“Hyung, how did you manage it?” Keonhee whispered, his eyes wide, tone almost reverent. “How did you get him to hug you like that?”

“Did you drug him?” Dongju eyed him suspiciously. “Hyung, that’s illegal.”

“I thought we made a deal that you’d share all the blackmail material with me,” Hwanwoong pouted.

Youngjo was just opening his mouth to answer when he felt Seoho suddenly tense up in his arms, a second before he opened his eyes and lunged at Hwanwoong’s phone.

The maknaes scattered with loud screams, Dongju tripping over the Dumbo doll he’d apparently brought along to Youngjo’s room and lying on the floor moaning piteously, as the other two escaped from the room screaming, chased by Seoho, who was also screaming.

Youngjo settled back into his pillows, wiping the wet spot on his shirt with the edge of a bedsheet. A glance at his phone revealed the time - 5 am. They were going to get another noise complaint and their manager was going to be mad. He should get up and calm everyone down. Instead, he curled up under the blankets, grinning smugly and listening to the noises of screaming and furniture breaking. Just another normal morning.

Geonhak, bless him, slept through the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I can tell you that the reason they even got discovered was that Dongju had a nightmare and went to Youngjo's room with Dumbo to be comforted and then he found them like that and of course had to immediately wake up Keonhee and Hwanwoong to show them.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter. ](https://twitter.com/leewoong)


End file.
